Fire Away
by Oso el Peligroso
Summary: After accidently letting his true nature slip, will David face his enemies head on or will he run away scared?


**Authors' note: **My first frolic into the world of Glee is a one shot and involves mature themes that very well may offend some. To name the most prevalent male on male relations and course language. Disclaimer at the bottom for spolieresque reasons.

**FIRE AWAY!**

The stainless steel bleachers that overlooked McKinley High's well kept football feild were sheen with bitter frost. Was it not for David's plump white ass occupying the topmost tier the silver steel would have been uniformly frosted over. He could feel the chilly tendrils of the night ignoring the processed cotton of his jeans, caressing places that he only dreamed of others touching. A sudden shrill chirping sound pierced the night's silence, he fell to the footrest taking cover; terrified that somebody had located his current hideaway. Gooseflesh spread throughout the surface of his milky skin, notwithstanding sweat dripped from his forehead and chin with tiny metallic _pin-ks _of liquid fear. He held still preying silently that the moonless night was enough to hide his bright red letterman's jacket.

'_Breept!' _Through his stillness he was able to feel the faint vibration through his stiff jeans along with the accursed chirping noise.

_Shit_. He let out an exasperated sigh of relief, nothing more dangerous then his cellular being low on the charge. David climbed back to the exact spot that he had vainly been trying to warm to find that in brief moment the metal had absorbed the frozen metal around it. His teeth began to involuntarily clatter together in a tango with the shivering of his bones; he waited focusing the cold away barely able to regain complete control of his trembling body. Taking out his mobile device he unlocked the screen creating an earthbound star in the universal darkness of the football field.

A large outline of a battery filled the screen the bottom tenth of the cylindrical object a fire engine red, it flashed a couple of times for emphasis before taking him to the home screen. Forty-four missed calls, six voicemails, sixteen e-mails, and eighty-one unread texts; most had come in a flood after his cover was blown and the rest in ever widening bursts. It had been a solid six hours since anyone had last tried to communicate in-

'_Touchdown!'_

While in his pocket the device had managed to switch itself out of the vibrate only function back to blearing noise. The obnoxious text alert startled David's already shot nerves his long thick fingers fumbled helplessly as gravity took grip of his phone.

"No!"

Unyielding to his protests the semi-fragile phone slammed into the sliver foot rest before falling over the edge, greeting some support bars before _landing_ in the damp mud with a sad '_plop.' _

"Fuck!" Even from the altitude he was at David could see the screen had cracked and moisture was spreading a dark ocean along the fault.

Climbing down David hoped to save the only thing that was keeping him connected with the treacherous outside world. His ears twitched and he stopped moving, heart thudding incessantly in his ears he strained to hear past it and through the cool air of the night. The masculine grumbling of a well-maintained 76' Mustang was clearly making its way into McKinley High's student parking lot. _Fuckers got nothing better to do then stock my ass?_

Deciding the ditching his last connection with the outside world would be safer then trying to scavenge it and get away from his _admirers, _David made a one-eighty as he continued to scramble down the frozen bleachers as quietly as possible. High powered blue headlights swept across he meticulously groomed turf, the disquieting near rumbling of the familiar Mustang died. Under the cover of darkness he sprinted towards the male locker room, his safe heaven for the past two days that he had avoided going home. _Adams doesn't have the key, when his dumb ass can't find me around he'll have to give up for the night._ Sleeping odd hours on the granitic floor while using his letterman's jacket as a pillow was not the most restful of solutions, but it was currently the safest place in all of Ohio, The empty heart of enemy territory.

With great effort not to lose too much speed he dug in his pocket fingers searching for the key that would open the heavy door, a door he hoped was still locked. Since he went into hiding he would unlock the door as a precautionary measure, if locked it then the janitor was done cleaning the locker room. David's thick body slammed into the door the silver bar remaining stubbornly within itself, _Yes! No shadow dancing with Mr. Hernandez tonight._ It was locked. He quickly took out the key and jammed it inside the hole turning haphazardly, out in the distance doors had been slammed shut meaning that Azimio had brought at least one friend. He eased into the mildly humid locker room, the musty sent of blossoming manhood still wafting in the atmosphere despite the absence of young men for several hours. He re-secured the door and began tenderly toeing his way through the lightless room toward the main light switch.

'_Click, zzzzppt.'_

Gargantuan black spots rimmed with fire burned out and reformed the sudden flood of fluorescents temporarily screwing up his vision, David staggered backwards a couple of baby steps grunting in distress. _The fuck?_

"Thought you could hide from your best friend Karofsky?" Azimio's unmistakable lightly _colored_ voice ran strong in the amplified acoustics of the cavernous room.

Taking a humbling step backwards he thought about making a run for it, but remembered the distinct grumbles of Azimio's Mustang; there was little doubt in his mind that his teammates had him surrounded.

"That's right Karofsky, running ain't going to do you a lick of good, the guys are ready if ya run out of any of these doors. So either fight me like a man or run out like the chicken shit you are and risk getting fucked up by five of your closest mates. Standing from the polished wooden bench he was sitting on Azimio stood half a head shorter then David but that meant little in a fight, Azimio had considerably more brawling experience.

A rush of tears spilled fourth from his eyes, his head immediately lowered chin to chest in futile attempt to hide the sparkling droplets rolling down his checks raining down on a desert not accustomed to such weather. How foolish of him to believe that he could keep his secret under wraps playing around with Santana. Still David did not regret his decisions that lead him to the current un-pleasantries; it had released an ethereal light that could not be snuffed that he could always rely on in his dire moments.

"_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history." _But a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Incredulous as to what it seemed David might be attempting.

"_Have breaking scared hearts, like the one in me." _Building in force as the ethereal light expanded within him, but still relatively quiet.

"Are you actually _glaying _out on me? I was hoping that it was drugs or some shit but I can see clearly."

"_That's okay, lets see how you do it. Put up your dukes lets get down to it." _Fists in the ready boxing position with the element of sheer lunacy on his side David closed the distance between them so that they were in melee range. _"Let me hit you with my best shot!" _David's closed fist slammed into Azimio's plump cheek. _"Why don't I hit you with my best shot!" _

Another blow, that Azimio was able to half block. Recovering from the initial shock of lunacy he put as much distance between them as possible taking caution not to stumble over anything.

"_Let me hit you with my best shot!" _Two more fists flying at Azimio. _"Fire away!" _One a complete miss the other painfully diverted away, Azimio was getting warmed up and angry to top that.

"_You come on with your come-ons, you don't fight fair." _David danced backwards readying for retaliation. _"That's okay see if I care!" _He spun manically effectively dodging an attack Azimio had put too much frenzied force into, a rookie mistake that was going to cost him. _"Knock me down, it's all in vain, I'll get right back upon my feet again!"_

"You goddamned faggot, your trying to pys-"

David shut Azimio mouth by managing to connect his left fist with Azimio's jaw. _"Let me hit me with your best shot." _He leaned in dangerously close bobbing his head to the music, taunting his new enemy. _"Why don't I hit you with my best shot?" _He winked playfully before swiftly sweeping away before Azimio's clawed hands could get a hold of his neck.

"_Let me seriously hit you with my best shot!" _He raised his leg and launched it towards the white letter target in the sea of red. _"Fire away!" _The force of the kick sent Azimio back two feet onto his surprised and later bruising ass.

The fluorescents seemed to dim around the whole room except for those shining on David who was now focused on finishing his first real solo, dancing legitimately instead of defensively. He pointed accusingly at Azimio, his face contorted with early victory. _"Well you're a real though cookie with a long history; of breaking scared hearts like the one in me. Before I put another notch on my baseball bat! _Then _you'd better make sure you put me in my place!" _

"_Alright I got it!" _Azimio sang while throwing a left hook. _"Let me hit you with _my_ best shot" _

David staggered back holding his throbbing cheek, still filled with enough _glee _to surpass feeling anything more then mild discomfort. _"Come on Adams, why don't you hit me with your _best _shot?" _

Together in a beautiful pitch perfect duet, _"Fire away!" _Azimio cut David off with this fist colliding with his nose. For a blissful second David Karofsky saw stars before blacking out into the void.

Azimio positioned David's unconscious body so that it was draped over one of the shiny polished wooden benches. He unfastened the white boys' blue jeans, pulling them down exposing his plump round ass even paler then his normally exposed skin. The explicit sight created waves that started from his outer self, traversing though his whole body compressing and ending at the very tip of his glands.

"You want to be a faggot, then we're gonna have to use you like one."

His trembling hands split David's crack revealing his pink man entrance, he positioned his thick cut ten incher at the warm door. "Just for you Karofsky, before the others fuck up your pretty face."

_"Let me hit you with my best shot."_ Azimio cooed as if he were a mother singing to her sleeping baby as he sensuously forced himself inside. _"I'm really going to hit you with my best shot." _Buriedup to the hilt of his fleshy sword he paused reveling the tight moist heat enveloping his cock. "_Imma hit you with my best shot" _A sudden pull out then a slam that sent almost invisible ripples though the surface of David's milky posterior. _"I swear this is my best shot!"_ A crescendo as he repeated the motion one final time. _"FIRE AWAY!" _

**Ending Note: **Review if you got the time it is like food for me. Also: General Disclaimer-I own not Glee its characters or Pat Benatar and her music. ^_- Doing this solely to get my creative juices flowing, if you don't and you are a creative person the juices coagulate into something awfully nasty.


End file.
